rupauls_parody_showsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Nicholas424/User's Drag Rush: S7 Ep. 9 (Results
Welcome ladies. My Top 4 queens, tonight you will all be receiving critiques and in the end, one of you will be eliminated. It's time for the judges critiques. First up...Ariana Grande Nicholas: I absolutely loved your verse tonight, I loved how you stayed true to Ariana and although the humor was a little dark, I couldn't hep myself, but laugh. Your verse had an excellent flow and I always love it when queens throw shade in their submissions and this was the perfect time to do so and you incorporated it nicely. Your look is a little simple, but you look good. Overall, just like your performance in the rest of the competition, your performance tonight was spot on! You've really shown great finesse and hard work and that is really worthy of the title of "Wiki's Next Drag Superstar". Next up...Fan BingBing Nicholas: You've competed in every season of UDR and I know from experience that lyric writing challenges aren't your strong suit and I really loved to see that you really tried to push through. I think you yourself know that your verse was a little shaky, but the effort is definitely there. Once again, you've served an excellent look on the runway, and you always bring it to the runway and I loved to see that. I'm glad that you showed a new silhouette and tonight was the perfect night to do so. You've been such a hard worker and an all around nice and gentle soul in this wiki. You've always been marked as the "Miss Congeniality" of every season even when you didn't actually win the title and I think this season you really proved that you could be so much more and your improvement is just as deserving of the tittle of "Wiki's Next Drag Superstar". Next up...Mayhem Miller Nicholas: Every season, some queens chose to put minimal effort in their submissions because they think they don't have a chance, and I understand that, but I still feel like that kind of attitude isn't winner worthy. I understand that you were busy, but you still kind of gave up and it showed in the challenge. Your verse didn't match Monet's very well and it wasn't the full thing. I wish you good luck in future seasons and I hope you can learn resiliency, cause it can't be taught. Overall, I've got not much to say except for the fact that if you don't believe in yourself, then it's kind of hard for me to believe it in. Last up...The Vixen Nicholas: Tonight, you really brought it! I loved your verse so much and it had a great flow and it made sense. The jokes landed really nicely and it was on brand for The Vixen. I think in this competition you've kind of misunderstood the judges criticism, what I've been trying to tell you is that although this might be the first time you made a joke, the way you made it still came off as predictable. It's like if someone where to use the "winner is here" in an entrance quote, just because it's their first time using it, doesn't make it not overused and predictable. Aside from that, I really loved your runway tonight, you look exceptionally fierce and I love how the hair and makeup match the look itself. I do wish we got to see your legs, because it kind of looks like you're floating, but overall you've always pushed through no matter how busy your life is and I love the amount of effort and time you actually put into your work. Your endless creativity and all around skinny mind is no doubt deserving of the tittle of "Wiki's Next Drag Superstar". Thank you ladies, I've heard enough, while you untuck on discord, the judges and I will deliberate. Welcome back ladies, I've made some decisions... Ariana Grande, Fan BingBing, Mayhem Miller, The Vixen For one of you, this is where the road ends. After looking at your performances tonight as well as your overall performance throughout this competition...I've made my decision. The queen, not making it into the Top 3 is... - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Mayhem Miller I'm sorry my dear, but this is not your time. Although you were not a queen here, You will always be the QUEEN of the party! Now...Sashay away! Category:Blog posts